


Nerdson And Murdork

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy had made some sort of whining sound at that and clapped him on the shoulder. “At least no one else knows what a nerd you are,” he’d replied, because as much as Foggy loved his friend, he wasn’t one for being too mushy.</p>
<p>Matt had laughed out loud at that; his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. Foggy hadn’t had a choice but to grin at him.</p>
<p>“You even laugh like a nerd.”</p>
<p>(Or, Matt laughs like a nerd, so obviously Foggy wants him to always be laughing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdson And Murdork

The first thing Foggy noticed about Matt wasn’t, as many people probably suspected, that he was blind. The initial thought that found its way into his mind when Matt entered his - their - dorm room was how soothing his voice was. And the second thing he noticed, when he glanced up to look at him, was that he was very good looking, but both of those observations were, of course, quickly overshadowed by the revelation that his new roommate was blind.

But Foggy wasn’t one to dwell on things, so he switched his surprise back to the elephant in the room. “You’re a really, really good-looking guy,” he’d told him, or at least something along those lines. “We’ll pick up so many chicks.”

Foggy supposed that Matt decided to trust him from that moment on, because people probably spent so much time trying to not say anything offensive about his blindness that they probably never told Matt anything else.

“People usually don’t bother trying to get to know me,” Matt confessed one night; alcohol burning in their veins. “You’re the first.”

Foggy had made some sort of whining sound at that and clapped him on the shoulder. “At least no one else knows what a nerd you are,” he’d replied, because as much as Foggy loved his friend, he wasn’t one for being too mushy.

Matt had laughed out loud at that; his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. Foggy hadn’t had a choice but to grin at him.

“You even laugh like a nerd.”

From that day on it became sort of an inside joke. Whenever Matt did something that looked remotely funny Foggy would inform him of his nerdiness. Matt sometimes retorted by saying that he was mean, but they both knew that it was all fun and games.

It was raining, and Foggy had been so ready to get back into bed ever since arriving at the office two hours ago. From the gloomy atmosphere hanging around the air, Matt and Karen shared his feelings.

Foggy shook his head and stood up from his chair, making his way to Karen’s desk while running jokes through his mind. If he didn’t at least attempt to make someone laugh within the next five minutes then his name wasn’t Foggy Nelson.

Either Karen was overly tired, or he was funnier than he thought, because his friend was laughing before he’d even finished the first joke. Once he’d cracked the third one Karen had almost fallen out of her chair. Foggy wouldn’t even attempt to pretend he wasn’t proud.

“Ah, you made my morning,” Karen said once she’d calmed down; wiping some stray tears of mirth from under her eyes.

Foggy’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from how hard he was grinning. “Mission accomplished.”

“You’re the best, Foggy,” she told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I can now go get lunch in high spirits.”

Foggy checked his watch. “Is it lunchtime already?”

“I like to eat early,” she replied, standing up and reaching for her jacket. “Care to join me?”

Foggy shook his head. “Nah. I’m not going out in this weather.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Have it your way. Matt?”

Foggy had almost forgotten that he was here due to how quiet he was being. He let his gaze wander over to where his friend was perched upon the squeaky chair. He always offered to have it since no one else really wanted to.

“I can’t see you two glaring at me whenever I move and make too much noise anyway,” he’d explain with a grin.

Matt turned his head to their direction. “Sorry, Karen. Not hungry yet.”

Karen sighed dramatically. “I don’t have any cooties, you know.”

The corners of Matt’s lips turned upwards. “Or so you say.”

“Shh. Don’t blow my cover,” Karen stage whispered, grabbing her bag. “See you two in an hour, then.”

“Bye, Karen,” they said in unison, and Foggy caught her smiling as she left the room.

“So,” Foggy said, returning to his own, non-squeaking chair. “Are you having lunch here later or are you eating out?”

Matt pointed to the general area of where his briefcase was. “I got some leftovers.”

“Oh, good. I always hate eating by myself. It’s so depressing.”

Matt snorted. “Does it make you feel like a nerd?”

Foggy nodded mock seriously, even though he knew Matt couldn’t see him. “Uh huh. I don’t like feeling like a nerd. Not after I’ve seen you demonstrate what it looks like.”

Matt barked out a laugh. “Low blow, Nelson.”

“What are you gonna do about it, Murdock? Or should I say, Murdork? Or wait, I got a better one! Nerdock.”

Matt sat still for a few seconds before, without changing expression, saying, “Nerdson.”

Foggy gasped loudly, placing a hand over his heart. “You’ve wounded me.” Matt was laughing again, his head thrown back as per usual. “Oh, you think this is funny? We’ve already established that you’re a nerd, but me? You’re gonna pay for this, Murdork.”

Matt’s laughter rose in pitch as Foggy rushed over to him, his fingers finding Matt’s most sensitive spots easily. He’d memorized them ages ago.

“Nohoho, wahahait!” Matt spluttered out, his hands flailing around uselessly. “Foggy, dohohon’t!”

Foggy had to grab his arm in order to save him from falling out of his chair in his struggle, but the other one was still tickling Matt’s upper body freely; switching between fluttering over his ribs and scratching at his stomach.

“You look even more like a nerd now,” Foggy commented with a grin. Matt’s head was still thrown back, his mouth still wide open, but his face was slowly becoming redder than before, and his laughter lines were getting more prominent by the second. Truth be told, Foggy didn’t actually think he looked like a nerd while laughing. In fact, he found him rather adorable, but it was just easier to tease than to admit that.

Matt started bouncing lightly in his seat, pretty much like he sometimes did when he was standing. Foggy always had to laugh whenever he did that, and right now was no exception.

Matt grabbed his free hand, trying to push it away from his side. “Stohohop it, come ohohon!”

Foggy clicked his tongue, shaking his head ever so slightly. “You brought this upon yourself, Matty.”

Matt huffed through his laughter, though it mostly sounded like a snort. “Gah, Foggy, dohon’t be a dihick.”

“Oh, I’m a dick now? You’re just making things worse.”

Matt’s laughter turned into giggles as Foggy changed tactics and started attacking the sensitive skin on his neck. “Nohoho, wahahait!”

“What’s wrong, Matty? Can’t handle it?”

It turned out that all it took for Foggy to stop was for Matt to gather all his strength and throw them both to the floor. Well, actually, Foggy would probably have continued if it weren’t for the fact that he nearly crushed Matt’s sunglasses with his knee, and that Matt’s cane appeared out of nowhere and almost stabbed Foggy in his most sensitive area. It all just felt a bit too risky after that.

“You’re still a nerd,” Foggy declared as he helped him up, giving his ribs one last poke.

Matt laughed and batted his hand away. “Shut up. Let’s have lunch.”

Foggy remembered the fourth thing he noticed about Matt being how easy he was to be around. That hadn’t changed at all.


End file.
